


Interrupt my date

by PoetryMistress



Series: Interrupt My Life, and Stay [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Relationship(s), Side saphael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMistress/pseuds/PoetryMistress
Summary: Companion piece to IMSYIMDA. Magnus and Alec have trouble getting through date. Friends and problems keep interfering.  Will they every get though date uninterrupted?





	1. First date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a spinoff of my other story. Its not strictly necessary to read that one to understand this one, but it'll help. Malec time. This takes place around chapter 4 in IMSYIMDA.

Alec normally had the patience of a saint when it came to his parabatai, Jace. But tonight he was seconds from bodily tossing the blonde headfirst out of his room.

Jace was going on about some plot between the girls and Clary’s vampire friend. Alec couldn't care less on a normal day. But today wasn't a normal day. It was special.

He had a date.

His first date in fact.  Ever. 

A fact few knew.

And it was with the most gorgeous warlock he had ever come across. 

Alec was amazed that Magnus still wanted to go on this date with him. It was a long time coming. He had walked out on his wedding weeks ago. Magnus patiently waited for him. 

Getting rid of Jace was a mission in and of itself.  Fortunately for Alec,  a fellow shadowhunter was looking for a sparring partner.  Never passing up a chance to show off his skills, Jace took off. 

Alec made quick work leaving the Institute without getting stopped by anyone else. He refused to get sucked into a last minute mission or urgent matter in the institute. 

In record time he found himself standing outside the loft.

Straightening his jacket once more, Alec knocked on Magnus’ door.  What felt like eons later, it finally opened to reveal the dazzling smile of the High Warlock himself. Alec's breath caught in his throat. 

Magnus welcomed him with a brief kiss to the lips. Alec was left wanting as they parted. Not wishing to appear over eager, he resisted  chasing the Warlocks lush lips.

Barely.

Magnus took him by the hand.

Magnus lead the shadowhunter  inside the loft and steered him toward the lounge.

“I ordered take out for later.  I figured we could take the time to get to know each other a little better over drinks. If that's alright with you?” Magnus asked.

“That sounds perfect Magnus,” Alec assured.

Sitting down Magnus whipped up a couple of cocktails. He handed one to Alexander. 

Magnus took a sip from his and studied the man across from him over the rim of the glass.  He was pleasantly surprised to see Alexander calm. He had expected a nervous, jittery man to show up, given Alec's lack of experience in the area. 

Alec noticed the warlock looking at him. He started to question himself.  Was Magnus disappointed in his appearance? 

Before he could delve too far down that rabbit hole, Magnus broke through his thoughts. 

“You look positively scrumptious tonight Alexander.  Did you get dressed up for little old me?” Magnus questioned with an appreciative gleam in his eyes.

Alec smiled at the unexpected compliment. 

“Yeah I did. It took us a while to get here and I wanted to look good for our first date. I didn't think my normal mission clothes or Omar plain shirts would cut it,” Alec admitted, shocking himself. 

“Darling, you look good in anything you wear. Or nothing at all,”  Magnus drawled with a smirk that sent shivers down his spine.

Before he could respond, Magnus's phone started blaring. Magus looked at the caller id and frowned.  

“It’s Raphael.  He never calls me.”

“Answer it. It must be important then.”

“Are you sure. It could be nothing?”  Now that he finally had Alec here for their date, Magnus didn't want to interrupt it for anything. He feared ruining things before they properly began.

“ I'm sure. He's your friend,” Alec prompted.  He knew how much Magnus's for friend's meant to him, especially after Ragnor’s death.

After speaking to Raphael for a minute Alec heard Magnus say, “Raphael I can barely understand you. I'm going to open a portal so we can speak better.”

Magnus spared Alec an apologetic glance.

The Warlock opened a visual portal after receiving the urgent, distress call from Raphael. He sat next to Alec on the couch. They watched Raphael pace back and forth in his office.  

The warlock was surprised to see such emotion from the vampire. It was hard to get a read on the reserved vampire. 

  
"Dear Raphael, stand still already before your give me a headache.  Or worse, wear a hole in that rug. It's Ming Dynasty I'll have you know!” He exclaimed.

  
Behind him Alec gave an amused snort from his relaxed position on the couch.

Raphael sat with an uncharacteristic plop in his office chair, knocking it back a few inches.

  
"I fail to see how this is such a grave, disturb-me-during-private-date-with-Alexander, concern. So the boy had a dream. One he said plainly that he found creepy, I might add. Why do you have your fangs in a knot over it?"

  
Magnus found himself a touch amused at his old friend's current behavior. He had never seen Raphael in a state like this. He was still planning to pay Raphael back for interrupting their date though. It had been a long time getting to this point and he was frustrated at the minor setback.

  
Raphael sputtered in a non eloquent manner at Magnus' words.

  
"He clearly doesn't find Steve all that creepy if he's dreaming of him half naked and pleasure sharing by drinking from each other!” Raphael roared.

"I don't need to hear about vampire kinks on my day off and you only said the older vampire was dining blood, not the baby vamp," Alec supplied, trying to get Magnus back to their date.

They had struggled to find the time to have this date. Now it was interrupted.   


Magnus reached out to place his hand on Alec’s knee. Squeezing gently. 

Magnus stirred himself and Alec a  cocktail.

"I think what Alexander is trying to say is that your jealousy induced brain is reading more into Solomon's dream than needs be."

  
"Simon" Raphael corrected offhandedly.

Sipping his cocktail, he waved his hand around and continued as if Raphael hadn't spoken.

  
"You need to admit to yourself that you like this Sullivan kid more than your thought. You need to get off your undead ass and pursue Samuel." Magnus finished with a flourish of his hands.

"Dios mios Magnus! His name is Simon. Simon! It's not that hard of a name to remember.” Raphael blurted, unable to control himself.   
  


Magnus smirked behind his drink and reclined back into Alec's arms.

"Or you can sit back and give Steve a shot with the little vampire," Alec quipped mischievously. 

He during really care what Raphael did as long as he didn't interrupt any more of Magnus and Alec time.   


"Sobre mi cuerpo no-muerto," Raphael roared forcefully. Steve is not going anywhere near my Simon. I won't allow it."

  
The vampire finished with his fist slamming into his solid oak desk, cracking it. He sat panting.  It wasn't necessary, as he wasn't actually breathing.

  
Silent,  Magnus continued to watch   him with a wide grin. Alec was too busy playing with Magnus's hair to notice.

Raphael ended the call soon after. A vampire had come to his office and he had to handle business. 

Magnus and Alec were alone again.

One sentence Alec spoke stood out from the conversation. It was running through  Magnus's mind. 

_ "I don't need to hear about vampire kinks on my day off. And you only said the older vampire was drinking blood." _

What had caused his sweet Alexander to come up with that.

He quirked a smile.  He intended to investigate. 

“Do you need to hear about vampire kinks at work? Because if so I might need to start coming to work with you from now on.”  
  
“Why- to protect my _virgin_ _shadowhunter_ ears,” Alec muttered. His cheeks turning a slight red remembering Magnus's prior claim to need virgin shadowhunter energy.   
  
“No my dear Alexander. To learn what kinks make this blush and what kinks send your blood rushing...downward.”

A mischievous grin broke across the Warlock's face.  Alec relaxed his shoulders. Magnus wasn't mocking him. But he was alluding to sex.

Suddenly Alec found himself tense.  This time not in a bad way.

_ Crash! _

Magnus wavered between horror and trying not to laugh. He sat looking at Alexander, who was now covered in dirt and spilled martini. 

Chairman Meow sat above them on his perch. He appeared disgruntled.  That's when Magnus realized that in his preparation for their date, he had forgotten to feed the cat! 

Alec looked down at himself. 

“Well this is one thing I didn't expect to happen. A demon attack, maybe. Or even an urgent mission from the institute.  But having a plant dumped on me… Never crossed my mind.”

Alec gave Magnus a small smile to show him that he wasn't mad.

“I think I need to go get cleaned up,”  he said gesturing to himself.

Magnus nodded in agreement.

“Yes. Why don't you go take a shower to remove this mess.  I’ll clean your clothes and have them ready for you.”

Alec agreed with only a little hesitation.  He was going to shower.  Naked. In Magnus's home. On their first date.

Shaking his head to clear it, he walked in the direction Magnus indicated. 

“And I'll stay here and take care of a few things.” He heard Magnus say softly. 

  
Magnus didn't just mean feeding the cat.  This moment afforded him the time to plot revenge on Raphael.

                           ***


	2. Damnit Jace!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace Alec is going to strangle you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This takes place around ch 7-8 of my other story; IMSYIMDA.

Saturday evening found Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane attempting their second date.   
  
Alec took off work tonight for his date with the High Warlock. He had threatened his siblings with bodily harm and ichor duty if they bothered him tonight.   
  
Magnus had left Raphael his little present the night before and was sure that Raphael would not bother them tonight. Raphael was out on business so he wouldn't have any Simon drama to bother Magnus with. Magnus sent all his clients to other warlocks. The warlock  tightened his wards to prevent any visitors tonight; friend or foe.   
  
They resolved to finally have a proper date. Both men had covered any possible interruptions. Nothing was going to get in their way tonight. Nothing.   
  
Alec and Magnus curled into each other on Magnus’s couch. Date number two  was going a little backwards.. Date number one had been interrupted before appetizers and both men were left wanting.

Tonight they were starting with dessert. Dinner was left forgotten on the dining room table. A Korean dish that Alec had forgotten the name of the moment Magnus pushed him down on the couch.   
  
Alec panted heavily as Magnus’s hand crept up his thigh. His thumb rubbing small circles as it continued its journey upward. Magnus’s lips sucked and licked bruises onto the gasping shadowhunters throat.  The shadowhunter threw his head back to give the warlock more access.   
  
Alec carded his hand through his boyfriend's dark locks, pulling him closer. The warlock’s magic hand crept closer and closer. Alec pulled Magnus off his neck and brought the warlock’s lips up to his. They kissed till Alec had to break the kiss to breathe. Magnus continued his other assault on Alec’s body.  The shadowhunter sucked in a breath as his boyfriend's hand was about to reach its destination.   
  
_ Ring. Ring. Ring _ .   
  
Alec groaned when he heard his cell go off. Startled, Magnus snatched his hand back at the sound. Alec sucked gently on Magnus’s neck.   
  
“Let's ignore it,” Alec murmured. “It's probably Jace trying to be an ass again like earlier. I'm sure it’s nothing.”   
  
Magnus make a noise of agreement turned pleasure when Alec's tongue swiped across his pulse point. He placed his hand on Alec’s knee and squeezed. He had just began the journey upward again when-   
  
_ Ring. Ring. Ring _

  
Magnus’s phone went off too.   
  
Magnus grabbed his phone. JACE CALLING flashed across the screen.   
  
“It's Jace,” he told Alec.   
  
Alec glanced up from his own cell. “Answer him Magnus. He just tried to call me. He wouldn't call us both without a good reason.”   
  
Magnus pursed his lips.   
  
“He best have a good reason for interrupting us. We were just getting to the good part.”   
  
“Magnus!” Alec admonished. A bright blush colored his cheeks.   
  
Magnus sighed dramatically before accepting the call.   
  
“Jace this had better be--”   
  
“Tell Alec he needs to get to 86 and Queen. Clary is facing a horde of mid-level demons alone! I can't get to her. Now!”   
  
Magnus turned to Alec only to find him with his quiver and steele ready. He knelt down to lace his boots.   
  
He glanced up at Magnus.   
  
“I overheard. I'll head to Clary. You find out from Jace what's going on.” Alec smiled at his boyfriend.   
  
“Uh Magnus… Would you mind creating a portal?” the shadowhunter asked apologetically.   
  
Shaking his head, Magnus cleared away his daydreaming about Alec and focused on real life Alec.   
  
“Of course not! Here you go.” With a quick wave of his hand that never failed to impress Alec, Magnus had a portal open and ready for his boyfriend. “Go give biscuit a hand with those pesky demons.”   
  
Clutching his bow, alec walked through the portal.   
  
Magnus brought the phone back to his ear.   
  
“Ok Wayland. Alec is off to save the day. Now, care to tell a little warlock what you've gotten yourself into now? Magnus questioned playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read IMSYIMDA be patient, I'm almost ready to post the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
